


Closer to Forever

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Duke and Nathan on the Rouge, in bed. Not much more needs to be said.





	Closer to Forever

Nathan felt something soft and wet sliding up and down his neck. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He moaned softly and rolled over. The feeling stopped for a minute, but there it was again. He slowly opened his eyes, he was in Duke’s bed and that feeling was Duke’s tongue. 

“Are you licking me?” Nathan asked sleepily.

“Mmmhmm,” Duke responded. 

“Why are you licking me?”

“Because you taste good.”

”I taste good? Since when do you lick me?” Nathan felt Duke’s hand slide down his thigh. “And why am I not wearing pants?”

Duke stopped licking his neck and stared at Nathan. “Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Because I’m a little behind on what’s going on here…”

Duke sighed and sat up. “You got drunk...again. You asked to go home and I didn’t feel like driving to your home so I brought you to mine. You wanted sex last night. I said no...said I’d fuck you in the morning but thought it would be a bit jarring for you to wake up with my cock up your ass so I decided to have a little fun first.”

“I was drinking again? What was it this time?” Nathan asked, obviously exasperated.

“I give up. Next time you ask me for anything I’m going to say no. If you really want to know, it was your father. He was after you again as to why you still keep the apartment since you spend so much time here. I’m inclined to agree with him but I actually like fucking you so I thought it would be wise to keep my mouth shut.”

Nathan groaned and leaned back on the pillows. “Do we really have to go over this again?”

Duke leaned down and kissed his neck. “No, we don’t. You may have missed the part where I said I was keeping my mouth shut...well, not exactly shut...” He moved his kisses higher until he was sucking the spot behind Nathan’s ear that drove him wild. 

“I-I don’t think it’s fair...oh god Duke...I’m trying to have a conversation with you…”

Duke sucked harder before he pulled away. “And I don’t want to talk. I want to kiss you and lick you and suck you and hopefully fuck you.”

“Oh is that all?” Nathan grumbled.

Duke sat up again and straddled Nathan’s chest. “No that’s not all. I want to show you how much I love you. So, can we stop talking about your father and your stupid apartment and let me get back to what I was doing?”

“Demanding pain in my ass.”

Duke grinned. “I can be but I know you like it slow and gentle.”

Nathan laughed and threw his arms around Duke to pull him into a slow, lazy kiss. “God, I love you,” he said when they pulled apart. 

“Then shut up and enjoy this. I think I was patient. I waited all night and didn’t give in to the urge to wake you up when you started grinding against me at four in the morning.”

Duke pulled Nathan’s arms above his head. “Keep them there,” he whispered against Nathan’s mouth. 

Nathan moaned at the softly spoken command. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You’ll see. Think you can be patient for me?” Duke pressed down on Nathan and kissed along his jaw.

“No...I want you now,” Nathan said, arching against Duke. 

“Now who’s being demanding? C’mon let me have some fun?” Duke began kissing down Nathan’s neck and chest. 

“You said I wanted it last night. I think that makes me pretty patient….oh god...don’t stop…” Nathan moaned and arched against Duke again.

Duke moved his kisses lower and interspersed them with light bites. “Not stopping...want you to feel good…”

Nathan reached down and tangled his fingers in Duke’s hair. Duke thought to remind him he was supposed to be staying still but he loved the feeling of Nathan lightly tugging on his hair. He let out a soft moan instead and moved his kisses to the inside of Nathan’s thighs. 

“Duke...fuck...you are so good.”

Duke looked up and grinned. “And I haven’t even gotten started.” He slowly moved his kisses towards Nathan’s already hard cock. “What do you want, Nate?”

Another soft moan fell from Nathan’s lips and he twisted his fingers tighter in Duke’s hair. “More…” he managed to breath out. 

Duke leaned in and licked Nathan from root to tip, holding his hips to keep him still. “Is that enough? Or should I give you more?”

“Not enough…”

“It’s not?” Duke teased, running his fingers up and down Nathan’s cock.

Nathan pulled Duke’s hair gently so Duke was looking at him. “You want me to beg don’t you?”

Duke let out a moan before answering. “I love it when you beg,” he said softly. 

“Please, Duke...it’s not enough...I need more...need you…”

Duke felt his own cock harden at Nathan’s softly spoken words. He pulled himself up and captured Nathan's mouth with his. 

Nathan wrapped his arms around Duke and kissed him back fiercely. He raked his nails down Duke’s back and arched against him, more insistent this time. 

Duke blindly reached into the nightstand for the lube and broke the kiss. “How do you want it?”

“Just like this...I love watching you…,” Nathan said, adjusting himself to give Duke better access. 

“Not as much as I love watching you. You are so fucking gorgeous. Have I told you that today?”

“Not that know of, I was drunk remember?”

Duke smiled and rolled his eyes before he slicked up a finger and pressed slowly into Nathan. “You are gorgeous. I’ll never get tired of staring into those perfect eyes and when you smile at me, you take my breath away. And your body does things to me I can’t even explain.”

“Fuck...your pretty words are just as much a turn on as your dirty talk. You’re beautiful and when you look at me like you’re looking at me now, I feel like I can do anything. How did I get so lucky?”

Duke added a second finger and leaned down to kiss Nathan. 

Nathan squirmed under him. “Please…stop teasing and hurry up...want to feel you inside me.”

Duke smiled. “God that’s hot. Begging and demanding all in the same breath.” He added a third finger and curled them slightly causing Nathan to dig his nails harder into Duke’s back. 

“Do that again...please…” Nathan moaned.

Duke obliged him one more time before pulling his fingers out and slicking himself up. “Tell me what you want, Nate”

“Fuck me…” Nathan said pleadingly. 

Duke let out a long groan and slowly pressed into Nathan until he was fully inside. He stilled for a moment, giving Nathan time to adjust, like he always did, not moving again until Nathan grabbed his ass. “You feel so good...love this so much…,” he said, moving slowly.

“Can’t get enough of this...love you…” Nathan moaned, moving with Duke, creating a rhythm that felt amazing. 

Duke reached down, wrapped his hand around Nathan’s cock and stroked gently. 

“Harder, Duke…,” Nathan said, closing his eyes.

“Look at me Nate... Want to see the pleasure in those beautiful eyes… “

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Duke. Being like this was always incredible but looking into Duke’s eyes and seeing the love he felt reflected back at him was breathtaking. He pulled Duke down and kissed him passionately.

“Please...stop holding back...want you…” Nathan whispered.

Duke moved harder and faster, trying to hold out until he knew Nathan was close. He didn’t have to wait long before Nathan’s body tightened around him and he spilled into Duke’s hand. Duke let Nathan’s orgasm push him over the edge and he was coming, Nathan’s name on his lips. 

“That was...you always...god, I love you…” Nathan tried to form a coherent thought but couldn’t. Instead, he pulled Duke on top of him and peppered kisses all along his neck. 

“I love you, too,” Duke said softly, letting Nathan hold him and kiss him before he eventually rolled off Nathan, grabbed some tissues and cleaned them up. 

“Duke?”

“Yeah?” 

“I want to wake up next to you like this everyday.”

“What are you saying, Nate?” Duke asked, his heart pounding.

“If you’ll still have me and if you don’t care about waking up everyday at five in the morning...I want to move in.”

Duke threw his arms around Nathan and held him tightly. “I love you, Nate.”

“Love you, too, Duke.”


End file.
